Cruise Ship Crisis
by Cotton Picker
Summary: Childhood friends Erika Bedoe and Beck Medoko try to have fun on Sinnoh's new luxury cruise ship, the S.S. DeLuca. Yet, they soon find themselves in danger when Team Galactic strikes...and they didn't come to play.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to Pokémon, ect. ect.

* * *

A young lady sighed contentedly as she and Dodrio awoke from a nap. "Ah, this is the life." She looked the ship from her cabin window, and the atmosphere around her. She came all the way from Verdanturf in the Hoenn region, and they certainly didn't have stuff like this back home. "I wonder how many people are really on this cruise..." She hopped off the side of her bed and decided to take a look for herself.

The Pokémon coordinator checked the time on her PokéGear (a gadget from her travels; she preferred it over the Hoenn region's PokéNav) and then stuck it back in her mud-brown messenger bag, which matched her old canvas sneakers. Yes, this traveler participated in Pokémon contests with her three Pokémon--Numel, Marill, and Dodrio--as often as she could; growing up in a town with a Contest Hall influenced her to do so. She looked around and went to the pool with her bird pokémon beside her. "I'm sure Marill would enjoy this..." She pondered out loud.

As the sea breeze hit her wavy, long black hair, the young lady took in a breath. Her hazel eyes and lightly tanned skin shone in the sun of the city. The trainer sat down in a beach chair, trying to comfy. She looked to the left and smiled at Dodrio, one of which's head's was pleasantly napping beside her. The girl rested her hands on her green tank top and looked out into the ocean. As her eyelids shut tightly for a nap; Pokémon trainer/coordinator Erika Bedoe made a promise to her to do nothing but relax as long as she was a passenger on the luxury cruise ship, the S.S. DeLuca.

"Hey! Erika Bedoe! Is that you over there?" A loud voice came calling, giving Erika a rude awakening. "Ehhhh?" She sat up in her seat, and looked around for the source of the noise. "Ah, no autographs, please..." She said; obviously talking as if she was in her dreams.

"Oh wake up, Erika. You know who I am." A shadow loomed above the young lady as she looked up at its face. "Ummm...Oh! I remember! You're Becky from back home!!" Erika's face lit up as she remembered an old companion.

"Urk. How many times am I gonna' have to tell you? It's Beck. I don't go by Becky anymore. I'm not a little kid." He turned his face away. "I'm thirteen now. Not five." This however, did not faze Erika at all. "Hee hee, oh Becky." She sighed contentedly.

"So, what have you been up to? I haven't seen you since I left Verdanturf three years ago." She looked up at Beck with a smile, seeing him as the pasty-faced ten year old boy in tears upon the last of his childhood friends leaving on their adventure with Pokémon. Now he was the lean and tanned teenage Becky with a slightly improved sense of fashion.

As a kid, Beck was the boy with the buzz cut. His short, dark green hair was as trim as a healthy front lawn; and had the same color as one too. Erika noticed that he started growing out his hair as soon as he left Verdanturf--his deep green locks fell lazily in front of his cool-as-ice eyes.

Also, Beck started dressing better than he used to. His attire consisted of mud brown cargo pants and a matching long sleeved thermal shirt; and over than was a zipped up sleek-fitting faintly tanned vest. Around his waist sat a green belt just a hue away form his hair, along with matching green boots that went up to about four inches above the ankle. His new choice in clothes sure was better than the hand me down shorts and tube socks! _He looks like the epitome of an ace trainer. _ Erika thought to herself as she looked over Beck and his new look. _I wonder if he battles like one._

"I always thought you were somethin' else, Becky. The runt of the litter, forever and true..." Erika started off as if he was a character in a movie or something. However, it was true. He was the youngest and last of the children in his family, the youngest in his group of friends, and was the last kid to leave Verdanturf.

"In time I too left on my journey with Pokémon." Beck stated as he sat down in a beach chair. "I can see your Doduo evolved...Hey, you haven't seen any of my pokémon yet, have you?" The trainer asked his old friend. "Huh, I sure haven't. Let me take a look at 'em!" Erika said with a chipper grin.

Beck fumbled around in his green backpack for a Poke ball. "Where is it...ah, here we go." He took out four small red-and-white capsules in both of his large hands and showed them off proudly. "I've been traveling around Sinnoh for a while now. Some of my guys even evolved!" Beck chuckled; as he was quite proud of his achievement. "Not bad for a little runt, eh Erika? I've got a Machoke, Misdreveaus, Buneary, and a Grotle."

"Huh. That's pretty cool. So what do you do now, Becky? Challenge gyms? Or are you a contest character?" She asked him intently. "Oh, I dabble a little in both." Erika arched her eyebrows in interest as he said so. "But I tend to focus on battling. I even trained under a gym leader for a bit." Beck smiled with confidence and pride.

"You sure do like to brag, don't you, Becky." Erika stated in a matter-of-fact tone, taking a long drink of her fruity beverage. She glanced over at Beck, who was making a slightly mopey face to himself. "How did you get a ticket, anyway? I won mine through a contest. I'm a Pokémon coordinator now. Of course, I battle on the side."

"I got mine as a gift, but I don't know if I should have really boarded this ship today..." Beck stated off, his voice laced with worry. "I've heard weird stuff happens on these cruise things. Remember the S.S. Anne?"

"The sunken ship in Kanto? Yeah, wasn't there some sorta' criminals on there or somethin'?" Erika asked Beck. Dodrio's gloomy head awoke, and started a little quarrel with a short-tempered head. "Becky? Do you think there's someone on this ship that shouldn't be?" She had heard that the DeLuca had taken the best security measures to ensure the passengers' safety, but someone could always sneak on board undercover.

"There just might be. I don't know, Erika...I just don't know. Keep an eye out for anything suspicious, alright?" Beck stood up and looked around his surrounds. "If you spot anything out of place...give me a call." He held out his midnight blue PokéGear. It was the same model as Erika's, only hers was as deep as a rose petal. "I'll be seeing ya." He turned his back and walked away, waving one last time as he walked over to his cabin.

_Well. Looks like Becky is the same old same old--still paranoid as ever. Still; a part of me can't help but to believe him about the dangers of the ship. _Erika thought again about the possibility. "Well...I suppose I should expect the unexpected, eh Dodie?" The coordinator glanced over at the three headed pokémon. The little quarrel had turned into a pecking fight; and if it went on any longer a third of the bird would be blinded. "Hey, you two! Cut that out!" Erika snapped at them, and they made one last sneer before she called them back to the Pokéball. This was clearly going to be a long, long week.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope you, my fair reader, have enjoyed Chapter One of my story. It is with great pleasure I bring to you…The second chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon, or Ouran High School Host Club (I made a subtle allusion).

"Ah, We will make our commander immensely proud, isn't that right, Nigel?" A young woman aged 16 with a blue-greenish bowl haircut addressed her twin brother as she checked her watch. It was ten thirty in the morning; Day One on the DeLuca.

"Oh, yes, indeed so, Angelique." Nigel stated with confidence as he ran his slender fingers through a blue-green hairdo almost identical to his sister's, only with a bit less flair.

Strange enough, this was their natural hair color unlike most members of the crime syndicate Team Galactic. Their position in the team was that of a higher-up peon—stuck in the middle between a Grunt and Commander. Being of a high ranking, Nigel and Angelique were entrusted with watching over the grunts with a stern, silent eye…or four. To carry out their mission, they could not get caught by the security that was rumored to be quite tough to evade. This required undercover disguises.

"But…in order to please Commander Mars, must I _have to_ dress in this unbearably…girly fashion? It's quite bad enough I have to wear your bra…" Nigel trailed off as soon as he met Angelique's cold and cruel glare. "…your blouse. I disdain this blouse with a burning passion, yes, that's right…" He sighed to himself. "I don't even know how you get one of these bloody things on…" He muttered to himself as he struggled with his costume. The things he did for love.

"Please, spare me of your griping. Once we get a hefty promotion you won't be complaining anymore. Well, you can just go ahead and call me Commander Venus!" Angelique giggled lightly as she fantasized herself seizing a position of power, and hopefully leaving the unfashionable hoop skirt peon uniform behind her.

"Your behavior mirrors that of a Commander Uranus…" Nigel snorted and pulled on his knee high socks and mary-jane shoes. His sister had tricked him into dressing in a school girl uniform to match with her own costume. They were supposed to charade as two students that had won the tickets due to their high marks in class. "I really don't know how this is going to help us score points with the bosses…" Was shaving his legs really worth a job promotion?

"I still don't know why you made me dress like this, woman." Nigel said in protest, trying to sneak his way back into a normal male's uniform. At least it would cover his oddly silky smooth legs. "We have to have the perfect disguise," Angelique started off as she put her short hair into two little pigtails. They were just large enough to obtain the cute factor she was aiming for. "Also, I've heard the schoolgirl costume works beautifully."

"Yeah, it works for girls." The male half of the couple grumbled, looking at his reflection in the mirror. Angelique always told him he had somewhat of a feminine build; and a soft face. Nigel just never thought she would use it against him. "Can I just pretend to be the sick sister asleep in the cabin?"

"You can't steal Pokémon when you're sick, my brother. Now clip this in your hair." Angelique didn't wait for a response, and pinned two pink barrettes in her brother's hair. "Perfect. You can be the tomboyish sister. Let's get going." She held the cabin door open for her companion and made a remark with a smirk. "Ladies first, my dear."

The twins stood beside each other; looking almost like a reflection of one another. They wore black Mary-Jane shoes one white knee high socks. Their uniforms consisted of a crème collared blouse with a crimson red-and-green plaid pleated skirts that ended just above the knee. Angelique wore a navy blue sweater vest over her blouse and a short girl's tie, colored a green deeper than a pea.

Her brother had dropped the sweater vest for a longer black tie which he wore loosely around his neck. His skirt was a little shorter, by about an inch. Nigel also wore blue rubber bracelets around his wrists, and two band-aids—one on his right cheek and one on his left knee. Both Angelique and Nigel had small black backpacks with an ornate yellow "G" for their fake school, Global Academy.

"I feel like such a fool, Angelique." Nigel said in a hushed voice, hoping not to blow his cover. "I look just like one of those girls in your manga books…" He sighed to himself as he and Angelique walked around the ship, exploring their surroundings.

"Hey, look at that trainer over there!" Nigel's sister directed his eyes to a rather ace looking trainer. "He looks like he's tough. We should definitely go after his pokémon, but…We could get discovered and turned in easily. Then Miss Mars will make me bid goodbye to my sweet, sweet, Robelia…" Angelique would even shed a tear at the thought of losing her beloved Roselia.

"Yes…Might I suggest making friends with the boy?" Nigel piped an idea and started to casually make his way towards the trainer, motioning for Angelique to follow suit. He as well would not enjoy the idea of his prized Scyther being hauled away as a punishment for his foolish actions.

"I cannot believe I'm doing this. He looks so young to me." Angelique said under her breath as she strolled over as well. The things she did for love.

"Ah, you, over there!" The girl called out to the green headed boy. Angelique showed off a bit of her teeth in a girlish smile and waved at him. Nigel rolled his eyes and leaned back onto a random corridor wall.

"You mean me?" He blinked twice and pointed his thumb onto his chest. "Hey there." He chuckled lightly and awkwardly waved back.

_He's not so ace for cool trainer, now that I see it. Easy as pie. I can see through his façade and right into his small-town-boy self. _Angelique smiled at her inner victory. "Hey, you look like a pokémon trainer. I can see it in your eyes." She started off to find a common interest. "Oh silly me, I haven't introduced myself! My name is Angelique, and this is my sister Nichelle." She looked in Nigel's direction, whom was obviously not pleased with his nickname. However, he was masquerading as Elle, the tomboyish sister of Angelique. "Hello." He said in a high voice. He didn't sound too fake...did he? "What's your name, trainer-boy?" Angelique asked casually.

"I'm Beck Medoko." He introduced himself politely to the couple. "I'd like to hang out with you two sometimes. I'm sorry, but right now I was about to go meet a friend of mine, maybe I'll catch some breakfast or something…"

"May we…go with you?" Nigel asked quietly. "I mean, if it's alright with you."

Beck looked up at the "girl". He thought the barrettes looked cute on her. "Um, I don't know. I'm kind of late." Beck looked down at his feet, then up at Nichelle again. "Sorry. I'll see you around, then."

Angelique's smile lost its shine, and was now was about as faulty as painted rocks. "Oh, I suppose you're right then. Mister Medoko. The cruise is a week long, and the fun is just beginning."


End file.
